


The Cute Sleep Well

by sofonisba_found



Series: kittens and roombas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had made an adorable kitty condominium for Sugar Bottoms. but why did she hardly ever sleep there? </p>
<p>(seriously, this is pure unmitigated fluff, as I imagine you can tell from the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> based on the [adorbs fanart aeroplaneblues](http://aeroplaneblues.tumblr.com/post/51413956452/lazy-sunday-leah-suggested-me-to-read) created for the kittens and roombas verse! this is the fluffiest of the fluff :)

Sugar Bottoms had her own little area, a sanctuary carefully constructed by Derek (luckily werewolves didn’t have to overly concern themselves with stray shots from a staple gun into their feet because they got distracted watching their kitten try not to fall off a stack of cushions, or else it would have ended up a half constructed mess), with multiple hidey holes, climbing and scratching posts, balconies from which Sugar Bottoms could survey her domain, and of course boxy areas both high and low with varying degrees of soft pillows and blankets for her to burrow into and sleep in.

And as a whole Sugar Bottoms loved her kitty condominium, loved to get her teeny claws into the post, loved to duck in and out of the openings while Derek dangled a cat lure outside of one and then the other, loved to climb up and down and sit on the highest perch and watch Derek and his pack do funny pack things like fighting over popcorn so the kernels went flying every which way, or everyone playing video games throwing their whole bodies into motions that may have only had a minimal amount to do with what was going on on the screen.

But for all that she loved it, outside of the occasional catnaps which were more of a result of being exhausted from play and observation, she never really slept there, at least not while Derek was around and willing to pick her up and give her a cuddle before settling her down on his chest or abdomen and drifting off to sleep himself, the warmth of her papa Derek’s body and the rise and fall of his chest much more inviting and soothing than any boring blanket could be.

Though she could never understand why the rest of the pack, especially Stiles, always made such odd noises when they came and saw her and her Derek snoozing.

Who wouldn’t want to snooze on top of Derek if they had the chance?

*****

Derek was incredibly proud of the setup he had built for Sugar Bottoms, the result of hours upon hours of research online, first of cat blogs then on building tips and techniques, because despite what many assumed, just because Derek looked like he could be the construction worker in a themed calendar didn’t mean he had even swung so much as a hammer before in his life.

So it filled his heart with pride to see how happy it made her to climb up and down, dart around, bask on a balcony before leaping off onto an unsuspecting member of the pack (usually Stiles).

And sure, he was a little confused why she hardly ever seemed to sleep there, but how could he really object when he was able to drift off with her a little purring ball of fur on his chest? The cat hairs on the sheets were more than worth the feeling of pack, if more feline than lupine, a comfortable and easy weight upon him. 

And outside of that, the sound that Stiles made when Sugar Bottoms decided he would be a fun perch was hilarious.


End file.
